Shadows of the Past
by Syns
Summary: Tessa, Will and Jem were supposed to be regular teenagers but when strange things start to happen and people start dying all around them what will they do ? Will they stick together or will secrets and lies draw them apart ? And more importantly will they survive the shadows of the past ? Modern AU Jessa and Wessa both, Rated T for cursing
1. The Dead Girl

**AN: OK this is my first fic and english is not my first language so give me a break.**

 **The name might change.**

 **It's a Modern AU, No shadowhunters everyone is human but there is still action and a lot od mystery it has both Jessa and Wessa, I'm not sure who she's going to end up with yet, think I will let you decide.  
**

Chapter I - The Dead Girl 

" I turned around and my gaze fell upon a pair of bloody thirsty eyes that belonged to the most dangerous beast to ever have lived in this earth and then… "

" Please William tell me you're not talking about a duck again. " Jem said using his 'stop with the nonesense Will' voice.

" But of course it is a duck, Jem, what other creature could be as evil and horrendous as those hellish beasts ? "

Tessa couldn't help but laugh, Will was always so dramatic. Something she had found out after years of hanging out with him was that Will Herondale wasn't as insane as he pretended to be but he was close enough.

" Seriously Will, they are just ducks. "

" They are monsters Jem. And why are you always saying seriously ? You're starting to sound like that blonde chick from the vampire diaries. "

" I am not. " Jem defended.

" Since when does Will Herondale watches The Vampire Diaries ? " Tessa smiled." I thought you said it was girl's show. "

" I don't watch it but Jessamine and Charlotte do and unfortunately there is only one TV at the institute and being as nice as I am I occasionally let them pick the channels."

"Or you are afraid of Charlotte. " Jem said.

The institute was part of a small program for rich british kids, their parents send them to New York so they could learn in the Shadowhunters Academy one of the most prestigious schools in the world and they all got to live in a mansion called the Institute with Charlotte and Henry Branwell, Charlotte was the daughter of the previous headmaster of the Academy and she had created the institute with her husband Henry a few years back, they took care of the students. However there were very few people in that program, only a small group of very lucky and smart teenagers whose families had friends in good places.

" As I was saying " said Will in a poor attempt to change the subject " ducks are vile creatures. "

" They are cute little things, Will. " Tessa answered " Of all the animals in the world why do you hate ducks ? Why not sharks ? They are so much more scary."

For some reason Will seemed shocked.

" Sharks are fish, Tess. "

" You forget Will that those fishes kill more people than ducks. " said Jem with his so reasonable voice that most people could not argue with but then again Will is not most people.

" What about it ? People kill more people than sharks. At least sharks are honest about their killings, ducks hide in the shadows tricking innocent people like you two, but one day they will rebel against us and try to destroy all the humans in the world and naive people like you will be the first ones to die. "

" Whatever Will " Tessa rolled her eyes " you are insane. "

" You need a little bit of insanity to do great things "

" Sorry to break it to you but you have more than a bit Will. "

* * *

Tessa didn't know why she had agreed to go to this party, sure it was the last saturday before school started and going to a party in a club sounded like a good adventure before school and Will could be very convincing but in the end it was not Tessa's stile.

She just sat on one of the couches in the conner, Jem was sitting next to her talking about something Tessa wasn't paying attention to, even if she wanted to hear what he said it would be hard with the music but she didn't really care anyway she was too focused on Will. Tessa wouldn't say it out loud, Will already had a big enough ego, but he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, specialy today, he was wearing dark blue shirt that brought out his midnight blue eyes, dark jeans and a black leather jacket that gave him that bad boy look most girls would fall for, but Tessa wasn't most girls yet she couldn't stop looking at him.

And then he started dancing with a tall red headed girl, so much prettier than Tessa that it hurt. She knew Will was proud of being a playboy, always talking about his one night stands but she had never actually seen him with a girl, except 2 years ago when he dated Jessie and before that Tatiana for a week, but Tessa hadn't been jealous at the time, she never liked Jessamine or Tatiana not because of Will just because they could be bitches. However now Tessa felt horrible, that girl was Will's type. The girl was wearing a tank top and a microscopic skirt, Tessa was just wearing jeans and sure she had a bigger cleavage than normal but compared with the girl it was like wearing her grandmother's clothes, she wished she was that girl. She wished… that the girl was dead.

 _What the hell was that ?_ Tessa asked herself, it was just a girl she didn't even knew but she couldn't have avoided that thought, it had just came to her head. Sure she had had wished that other people died in her mind before like Jessamine and even Will from time to time, it was something people did when they were mad, but why was she so mad and jealous ? When did she started to like Will so much ?

" Are you okay ? " Jem screamed in her ear trying to be heard over the music.

" Yeah, I'm great. Just thinking "

" What ? Can't hear you over the music, what about we go outside ? "

" Sure. "

There were too many people in club for Tessa's liking, she could barley walk a inch without hitting someone, for a few moments she even lost Jem but then she felt someone grab her hand and instantly knew it was him and somehow they made it out of the club after accidentally spilling a drink in some guys shirt, normally Tessa would apologize but she doubted the guy would hear her anyway.

Now they were next to the small line of people waiting to get inside the club, bright neon lights shined above them with the letters Pandemonium Club, they were clearly new while the rest of the building should be at least 20 years old.

" Hey are you ok ? You were looking a bit weird and I am pretty sure you weren't listening to me. "

" Yeah I was just thinking, clubs aren't really my thing, you know ? " she said turning to looking at him, his face was surprisingly closer than it was a moment ago.

Jem didn't answer he just stared at Tessa's eyes, they were color of storm clouds sparkling with intelligence, she wasn't wearing make up yet she was the most beautiful girl Jem had ever seen, he closed his eyes, his face getting closer to hers with every passing second.

Tessa closed her eyes aswell waiting for the moment when their lips would touch but it never came because then she heard a loud _tump_ from behind and screams echoed all around them.

Jem and Tessa both turned around to see what all that was about and then they saw her. It was the girl from before, the one that had been dancing with Will moments ago, but now she was dead, literally dead, her body was bent in odd angles, a pool of blood was forming around her head and her lifeless blue eyes were staring directly at Tessa and she could feel the dead girl's gaze piercing into her soul.

 **AN: hope you like, please comment, hate to sound like I lack confidence but I do lack confidence in my writing and english skills and need to know if I shoud go on with this story.**

 **And I am sorry about any mistakes.**


	2. Secrets of the Past

**AN: To kirawalker I was already pondering about heronstairs but to be honest I'm not very good with the romance part, still I'm trying, you will probably have to wait a few chapters, though.**

 **Btw updates won't be regular but I am trying to post at least a chapter every week, but I don't make any promises.**

Chapter II - Secrets of the Past 

Will looked at the lifeless body in front of him, Tessa and Jem by his side. He couldn't believe it. He had been dancing with that same girl only twenty minutes ago, the medical team had said she had most likely jumped from the rooftop, a suicide, It didn't seem right to Will though, the girl had acted so carefree just a teenager looking for some fun she didn't look like the type to kill herself, it just didn't feel right.

" You ok Will ?" asked Jem, concern filling his voice, he always knew when something was wrong with Will even if he had no idea why.

"It doesn't feel right."

" What do you mean ? "

" It's just… I danced with that girl, she didn't look like she was going to commit suicide. "

Will had left the girl to get a drink after some jerk passing behind him made him spill his drink all over his new T-shirt, when he came back the girl was gone and Will had just assumed she had found another hot guy to party with and not that she went to the roof to kill herself, it didn't seem right. Will just couldn't believe that a girl who only wanted to dance and party took her own life.

" You didn't know her. " Jem's voice was kind and at the same time firm " people hide things even from the people they care about. "

Will ignored the fact that Jem was probably referring to him, judging by his tone it didn't seem like he was talking about the girl at all, nevertheless he was right. Will didn't know her, she could have had her problems, Will also partied and drank to forget his past hoping the alcohol would make him forget the memories that plagued his dreams. That girl could be like him, covering her secrets with a carefree mask of fun and craziness but that was even more scary and Will preferred not to think about it that way.

Still he couldn't shake the image of those light blue eyes, Will was good at reading people and all he had seen in the girl gaze was the wish to live life to the fullest, no worries and little problems but now the fiery red curls that moments ago jumped around her face as she danced dripped blood into the floor as the paramedics lifted her dead body and that was when he saw the frozen fear in her blue eyes, it was all that was left of her last moments and it reminded Will of another set of blue eyes that had looked just like that years ago.

 _It's just your imagination_ , he told himself _don't be paranoid_ but suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of blue in the crowd, so small he would have missed if he had blinked but it had been there, he was sure.

 _No._

For a moment Will could almost hear the screams, the loud bang of a gun being fired and see the blood flowing out of the body like water from a broken glass. _No it can't be_ him _, can it ?_

* * *

Tessa looked into the mirror, her brown hair was messy but it didn't matter, she wasn't planning on leaving the house today so why bother brushing her hair ? She grabbed the clockwork angel in her neck, after years of wearing it the ticking had became like a second heartbeat to Tessa.

She went downstairs, Nate was still in bed, he always slept until noon, Tessa however liked to wake up early and so did her aunt Harriet who was currently making pancakes in the kitchen.

" Good morning Tessa. Aren't you going to get dressed ?"

" I don't think so, school starts tomorrow, I want to enjoy my last day of doing nothing. "

" Are you sure you don't want to hang out with your friends ? " Aunt Harriet was always worried, Tessa had to admit she wasn't the most social person but she was fine.

" I don't think so, Sophie is coming back from London today but she'll probably be tired and Charlotte is making Will and Jem clean things up since they are part of the few students that stay in the Institute during summer. "

Aunt Harriet just shrugged and gave Tessa a plate full of pancakes.

As she ate Tessa couldn't stop thinking about the girl, she had never seen a corpse before, and she had wished for that girl to die and then she had killed herself, Tessa knew it had nothing to do with her, it wasn't her fault but it still made her feel a little bit guilty, she just wished she could erase the memory of the dead body.

And then there were Jem and Will, she had almost kissed Jem and she had been so jealous of Will dancing with other people. What the hell was wrong with her ? Tessa never liked them that way, they met 5 years ago when Will moved from Wales and Jem came here from Shangai, they were all 12 and Tessa immediately became friends with Jem, Will was more complicated, he was rude, snarky and a jerk but eventually he and Tessa had bounded over their love of literature.

Now Tessa didn't know what was going on, she liked Jem and Will not just as friends but as something else, but how could a girl like two guys at the same time ? She always made fun of those idiot girls in books and movies who couldn't decide between two guys even when it was so obvious who they were going to end up with, now that was happening to her. Tessa knew that if she had to chose one it had to be Jem, he was nice and sweet, Will was always with a different girl, she would just get hurt and ruin their friendship. Jem was safe, Will was dangerous.

After some seconds of thinking she just decided to ignore her feelings for Will perhaps they would go away, she didn't want to be in love anyway, Tessa refused to be one of those girls who became obsessed with some stupid guy. And she just couldn't be with Jem even if she wanted to. Sophie had a crush on him for as long as Tessa could remember and she didn't want to ruin their friendship, perhaps if she pretended that the almost kiss never happened Jem would let it go too. It was a bad plan but it would have to do.

Tessa was snapped out of her thoughts as the door of the kitchen was opened and her aunt came in with a bunch of letters in her hand dropping them in the table right in front of Tessa, she hadn't even noticed her aunt leaving the kitchen.

Trying to distract herself she looked at the paper in front of her, most of it was just bills but there was one letter that caught her attention, the name Mortmain had been written in carefuly drawn letter and judging by the lack of a stamp it had been delivered by the same person who wrote it. There was no adress either. However it wasn't that that had interested her, it was the name, she was fairly certain she had never heard it before but there was something familiar about it, Tessa just didn't know what.

" Who is Mortmain ? " she decided to ask.

Aunt Harriet seemed so surprised at the question that she almost dropped the glass of water she was holding which only made Tessa more curious and so she grabbed the letter.

" Just an old friend. " Aunt Harriet said nervously as she quickly snatched the letter from Tessa's hands and left the kitchen.

Tessa was shocked to say the least, her aunt had never done that, sure she always lectured Tessa about her huge curiosity but that had been weird. She needed to know who this Mortmain guy or woman was, there was clearly something in there, and she had to find out what. Tessa knew she was too curious for her own good but it was something she couldn't control. Also it was a welcome distraction from her stupid and unwanted drama.


	3. The Institute

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, I had the chapter ready for a while but I went to Paris last week and I didn't have time to write since, but I am not going to bother anyone with my personal problems.**

 **Thanks to the people who reviwed.**

Chapter III - The Institute 

Jem loved the violin the music just came out of him naturally, while his friends Tessa and Will expressed their feelings with words or not at all he did it with music, Jem grabbed the violin and ran the bow throw the cords without thinking, he just let the music guide his hands, all his problems and worries suddendly disappeard replaced by the harmony of music.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours but it was probably only a few minutes.

The song was about Tessa, her soft brown curls and stormy grey eyes, he had never meet someone so wonderful, she was beautiful, kind yet strong but innocent aswell, one of the few people in this world who hadn't been stained with darkness, while she knew what it was like to suffer, the pain hadn't changed for the worst. Jem couldn't even describe what he felt for her, words didn't seem to be strong enough to explain his feelings but music was, music could represent every emotion the musician felt, it could even represent emotions people hadn't named yet, the only problem was that no one understood, people liked his music, they said it was beautiful but they never saw the feelings behind it, to them it was just noise, beautiful noise but noise still.

Somehow Jem found himself thinking about Will, his best friend knew how Jem felt about music, he might not be able to see the meaning behind the melody but he understood what Jem meant when he said few people were able to see beyond the beautiful sounds of the violin. Somehow Will always seemed to know what Jem felt and vice versa, that was why Jem already knew something was wrong with Will, he had been acting strange the entire day, ever since the incident at the club. That was another thing that surprised Jem, not the girl who killed herself but the way Will had behaved about it, his always cynic and insensitive friend gave so much thought to a girl he didn't know, Jem knew it had to be something else and that's why he decided to go check on Will.

Jem made his way through the hallways of the Institute, passing by Gabriel Lightwood's room who was arguing with his younger sister Tatiana over something he really didn't care about, those two didn't fight with each other very often but they were loud and annoying when they did.

When he finally reached Will's room he heard his best friend's voice.

" But… dad. "

Will must've called his dad, in normal situations Jem wouldn't eavesdrop, that wasn't him, but Will's relationship with his family was strange to say the least, he knew both his parents and his younger sister were alive but his visits were usually short, while the Lightwoods and the others all went home for the biggest part of the summer and other holidays to spend time with their families Will only went for 2 or 3 weeks at best and a few days in christmas, and he only ever heard Will talking on the phone with his sister Cecily, once with his mother but never with his father, not even once so Jem got curious.

" I know, but… . "

" Are you fucking kidding me ? " Will started yelling.

" Language my ass "

" You're the one who send me here. "

" You blame me. " this time Will wasn't yelling anymore instead his voice was low sounding almost threatening... no not threatening challenging as if Will was challenging his father to blame him.

" Whatever, dad. Tell mom and Cecy I miss them. " and then Will hang up.

Jem knocked on the door.

" Come in, Jem. " Will yelled from inside knowing perfectly well who it was.

Will's room was a mess, there were clothes all over the floor and on the bed, books and papers covered the desk, an empty pizza box on the floor, a few cups of coffee in the ground next to the trash as if he he had tried to throw them and failed multiple times, a math book was trhown carelessly open on the ground which was probably the reason why most of Will's school books never made it to the end of the year in a good condition. The only clean thing there was the huge bookshelf next to the bed. The strangest part though was that while most of the floor was full of clothes, school books and trash there was a path leading from the door to the bed, the bookshelf, a chair and the desk in which the ground was completly clear, like a trail in the middle of a trash forest. Ok pehaps that last part was bit exagerated but the place was a mess.

Will was sitting in his bed, Jem decided to take the chair next to the bed.

" So what's going on in that twisted little mind of yours ? " he asked.

" How much of it did you heard ? And by the way don't call my mind little I am a genius after all. "

Jem decided to ignore the last part, Will thought he was a genius no mather how many times you told him otherwise "Enough to know you're mad at your dad and that he doesn't want you to swear. "

Will laughed at that, it was good Jem wasn't usually the one who made people laugh, Will was always the funny one, the joker.

" Yeah, my father can be annoying but I'm used to it, could be worst. Either way what brings you to my cave of mysteries ? "

" It's more like cave of trash, it looks like you're sharing your room with a pig. Didn't Charlotte told you to clean your bedroom. "

" And I did. Don't you see the completly clear path that leads from the door to the bed, the bookshelf, the desk and the chair you're sitting in ? "

" Charlotte will kill you. "

And they spend the next hour just talking and making jokes, that was the best way to cheer Will up, he was sort of like a wild animal sometimes, you had to give him space if he felt connored he would attack and kill you, if you let him be he would go to you when he really needed you.

* * *

Sophie loved London but there was just something about New York… she just felt good here, maybe it was because all the bad memories, all the crap that happened in her life had been before she came to this city, before she met Tessa, Thomas, Cyril and most of all Jem.

She ran her fingers through the scar, it was thick and silver and horrible, it distorted her face making her look like a monster, it turned her into a freak. Before she never really cared bout how she looked, years ago when she passed boys looked over and whistled, she found them immature and stupid, Sophie had hated when people thought that just because she was pretty she had to be stupid, she had wished to be ugly and then her wish had came true, when she passed boys didn't whistle anymore, they looked at her scar with a mix of disgust and pity all but Jem.

Sometimes she dreamet of her demon, his blue eyes looking at her with cruelty as the blood ran down her face, the way he laughed while she screamed and begged for him to stop, still if she could change the past she wouldn't do it, because she knew it was the only reason she got a scholarship to the Shadowhunter's Academy, after all she was just a regular teenager working for a rich family in her free time hoping to pay for college but he cut her face and to stop her from going to the police his parents had offered a scholarship to the Shadowhunter's Academy and as much as Sophie wanted to see that bastard in jail she also couldn't pass this change. And now she lived in a mansion, she had to do some house work sometimes to compensate the fact that she didn't pay since her parents were still poor, but it was worth it. But she had to live with the guilt aswell, beacause that monster was still out there, hurting other people, she could have put him in jail, but she hadn't been ready to go to court, to face him again instead she ran but Sophie was still confident it had been the right choice.

Now she had gotten off of the plane and was trying to get a cab to take her to the Institute, at least she wouldn't have to clean up when she got there, usually Charlotte made the people who stayed there during summer clean, those being Jem, Jessamine and Will, both Jem and Jessamine were orphans and so lived in the Institute full time, Will was more complicated, both his parents were alive in Wales, they were both rich and well known in the U.K., his father had worked for Interpool years ago and after some incident he left and married the heiress to a huge fortune in Wales, but Will seemed to have a difficult relationship with them not that Sophie cared he was probably just some spoiled brat who fought with his parents beacuse they didn't give him more than 100 dollars per week, he was just like Gabriel Lightwood who by the way was standing right in front of her with both his siblings.

" Hi Sophie. " Gideon, Gabriel's brother said, contrary to his siblings Gideon was quite nice but usually really quite at first Sophie thought he was snob but turns out he was good person, kind, polite and quite nice.

" Hi Gideon, Gabriel, Tatiana. " Gabriel waved at her but then left saying something about his dad, Tatiana ignored her typing something on her phone.

" You're going to Institute, right ? " Gideon asked nicely.

" Yes, I was trying to get a cab. "

" No need to, I am sure our father won't mind if you came with us. "

The idea of going with the Lightwoods wasn't exactly appealing, Gabriel and Tatiana were jerks and their father was really creepy, he thaught biology at school and he also had a house in Manhattan but he still insisted that his 3 kids lived in the Institute, what kind of father did that ? Sophie didn't trust him, but she trusted Gideon, he was nice even though he was one year older than her and besides she would rather not spend all her money in a cab, after all her parents didn't give her much, so she decided to go with Lightwoods.

In the end the ride wasn't as awkward as she thought, Gabriel looked out of the window, Tatiana texted her friends, their father didn't utter a word, using the same sinister look he used in class, but Sophie ignored them all, she just talked to Gideon, sometimes in spanish, apparently he and his family had went to Madrid for a few weeks in the summer. It was strange for a guy so quite to talk so much but Sophie liked it, he was interesting to talk to and of course riding in a limousine wasn't bad either.

Finally they arrived, the Institute stood in front of them, a big gothic building resembling an old church or a museum, sometimes living there was like living in a castle but it still had all the modern tinges you could need, Sophie loved living in there.


	4. The Letter

**AN: I bet you thought I gave up on this story, well I didn't but now I am back to school which means I don't have too much time on the other hand I also had to start a routine again which sucks but It kinda helps me write.**

 **I was trying to update every week but as it turns out I wasn't able too, and I doubt that I can now but I will try to be faster since you probably already forgot about what happened last chapter.**

Chapter IV - The Letter

Henry was always in his workshop, working on his little malfunctioning devices, Charlotte hated it, sometimes he spent days in there and there was always something that caught fire, worst of all he could never spend time with her. At times like these when Charlotte didn't have anything to do she wondered if he really loved her, Henry always told her that he did but Charlotte had doubts, she knew it was partly her fault too, she was always taking care of the Institute and had little time for her husband.

" Henry. " she said as she knocked on the door.

" Come on in. " a faint reply came from the other side.

It was hot in there like it always was, pieces of clockwork and other tools were scattered everywhere, Henry was sitting on a table with his back turned to Charlotte.

" Henry, it's time for dinner, everyone is already there and we are waiting for you. "

"I'll be there soon. " he doesn't even look at her while he speaks and it hurts.

" Do you love me, Henry ?" Charlotte did not mean to say it but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Henry turns around his white shirt is stained with oil and Charlotte can see the confusion and the pain in his deep green eyes.

" You know I do Lottie, wh-why do you ask that ? " he spoke with his so fragile and insecure voice that gave Charlotte an urge to hug him and kiss him, but she didn't.

" Because Henry, we are never together, I know it's not just your fault I work too, but before this, before the institute we were always going out on dates and doing other things... and now there are days in which we don't even see each other."

The sadness was clear in his eyes, he was usually so cheerful and positive and it made her wonder if she should have left things the way they were, but what was done was done, she started this conversation and she was going to finish it.

" You don't love me then ? "

" Oh Henry. That's not what meant, I love you that's why I worry so much and that is why I also want to spend more time with you."

"That's ok." Henry was starting to smile again and Charlotte's heart was filled with joy, she always loved that smile " We should make a trip together."

" What ? " that surprised her " We can't, what would we do to the kids ? We can't just leave them alone ! "

" There's Bridgit and Agatha, they can take care of them, it would be just for a couple days besides there's Jem, Gideon, Sophie, Thomas and Cyril, they are all responsible kids. "

" What about Will, Gabriel, Jessamine and Tatiana? I am affraid Will would destroy the place without us here. "

Henry laughed " Oh come on Charlotte it will be fun, you said so yourself we are rarely together and Jem can handle Will. "

Charlotte sighed, she barely remembered the last time she had left New York, it sounded really good and even Will and Gabriel could avoid to kill each other for one weekend, right ?

" Ok, Henry."

And he kissed her, it was strange Charlotte was always the one to take the first step, but it was nice for a change, not to be in crontol of everything for once. Their tongues danced in their mouths and they only stopped when they were out of breath. It was the most passionate kiss they had had in a while.

" I love you, Charlotte. " he said panting.

" I love you too, Henry. "

It was the perfect moment until a fake cough came from behind her.

" I am sorry to interrupt your little porn session, Romeo and Juliet but I'm hungry." Will looked pretty amused which made Charlotte want to punch him, Henry however blushed.

" It was a kiss, William, I am sure you've done worst besides I've told you a thousand times to knock before you come in. "

" Hum, the door was open Charlotte. " he smirked " Perhaps, next time you decide to get heavy you will remember to close it but mean while I want to eat, I spent the whole day cleaning and I am starving, so lets go. The faster we eat, the faster you can go back to attacking each other's mouths. "

* * *

Tessa knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it, her aunt Harriet had spent the day in her writting room as she called it, it was normal, she was a writer for a small magazine and a big part of her work was done at home, therefor she spent a lot of time working in the so called writting room. Normaly Tessa wouldn't care wether her aunt spen too much time in there or not execpt this time she _really_ wanted to know what was so special about that letter.

Tessa tried to read a book but her mind didn't seem to register the words in front of her and she found herself rereading paragraphs over and over again without actually understanding a a single word, in the end her mind always wondered towards something else, mostly the letter but sometimes Will and Jem.

Now it was midnight, usually she would already be in bed but she couldn't sleep without knowing about the letter, Tessa had never seen aunt Harriet so nervous, she really needed to read and find out who this Mortmain was.

So now Tessa was sneaking in her aunt writting room, it was locked which was unusual, aunt Harriet was always loosing the keys so she kept most things unlocked around the house, that meant her aunt was hiding something, gladly Tessa sort of knew how to pick a lock, thanks to Will.

Last year, Will had tried to break in their history teacher's house, more like mansion really, to steal the tests while Mr. Starkweather was visiting his granddaughter for the weekend and of course Will had dragged her and Jem and surprisingly Sophie along, Tessa suspected her friend had only came because of Jem, regardless it had been fun and the four of them got and A.

Will had briefly explained how to pick a lock which he had learned from his older sister, Tessa still remembered the odd look Jem had given him then, Tessa understood though, she had heard of Will's younger sister Cecily but not about any older sister.

After one hour of trying to pick the lock and breaking 7 hair pins and 3 paper clips Tessa decided to sneak into her aunt's room and look for the key, it was more risky but Tessa realized that she couldn't pick a lock no matter how hard she tried, besides aunt Harriet slept like a stone so it hadn't been as hard as she thought it would.

Now finally inside the office she just had to look for the letter and...

" What the fuck re you doin Tessie ? "

When she heard her brother she jumped and nearly screamed but contained herself, Nate was clearly drunk and he probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

" Nothing just go to bed. Oh and don't tell aunt Harriet about this or I will tell her about the 100 dollars she gave you and you lost gambling. "

" Chill Tessie, just askin, 'm goin to bed. "

Tessa rolled her eyes as her brother stumbled all the way to his room. She wondered if Will was like that too when he was drunk. _No forget Will, focus on what you're doing._

The writing room was small, It only had a small desk with a laptop and a bunch of papers, in front of it next to the door there was a huge bookshelf with her aunts and some of Tessa's books although she kept most of them in her bedroom, there was also a small window next to the desk and Tessa could see the moon, it's light giving the room a creepy atmosphere like in an horror movie so Tessa decided to turn on the lights, it would be better to look for the letter anyway, and the chances of her aunt waking up before 7am were from slim to noun.

Tessa searched all the letters on the table and opened every drawer on the desk but the paper she was looking for wasn't there, she sighed, and sat on her aunt's comfy chair thinking. _Where would you hide something you didn't want to be found?_ That's it. In a book. Aunt Harriet loved literature as much as Tessa did and her favorite book Whutering Heights was on the bookshelf in front of her with all the other books and that was strange, after all her aunt usually kept her favourite books in her bedroom not in here.

It was the perfect place to hide it though, even if Tessa wanted to read the book again she would have used her own copy and not this one.

She opened the book carefully not to damage it, it was a really good book after all and her aunts favorite besides this edition was old and expensive.

Tessa couldn't contain the smile on her lips as she opened the book on page 62 and there it was a piece of paper with careful handwriting and the name _A. Mortmain_ written in the right conner.

She sat in the desk and read the letter, her mouth opening as she did.

 _Dear Harriet_

 _It's been a long time since I saw you last, I've been looking for Elizabeth and Richard for years and imagine my surprise when I find out they are dead, in a car crash of all things, what a pity. I give you and your family my sincerest condolences._

 _I was expecting they would help me in my project, I know you don't know everything but If I knew Richard as well as I think I did he would not destroy the work of his life and of all people you are the only one alive that must know anything, I am aware our dear Elizabeth confided in you, she told you her secrets and you told her yours. However, dear Mrs. Moore secrets are not always as hard to find as we think they are._

 _I know what you've been hiding for 18 years and I will not hesitate in telling your precious son about it, or should I say nephew ? Think of how mad he will be, how much he will hate you. But worry not for I have not came to New York to ruin your little family, I came only for Richard's work, give it to me and you can keep pretending Nathaniel is just your nephew._

 _I expect to hear from you soon._

 _Axel Mortmain_

Tessa refused to believe, Nate couldn't be her cousin, could he ? What was she going to do now ? And what did Mortmain want with her father's work ? What was her father's work ? Tessa knew he was scientist but she didn't know in what area he worked in.

 **Sorry for any mistake you may find, again I remind you english it isn't my first language.**


	5. Decisions

**AN- My fic is probably a little confusing since my updates are not very frequent so I am going to explain what's happened so far.**

 **Will's parts are suppose to be really confusing because I it's going to take a while to reveal everything, in the first chapter he thought that the girl that killed herself might have something to do with him, but maybe he is just paranoid, who knows ? His storyline is going to be explained later, like much later.**

 **There was also a lot of things that happened between Tessa's family and Mortmain in the past but that's gonna take a while too. And btw if I say Lizzy/Elizabeth or Richard I am talking about Tessa's parents, some people might not remember honestly I had to check online for some reason I thought Tessa's dad was called Robert. Recapitulating last chapter Tessa found a letter saying that Nate is Harriet's son and Mortmain is going to tell Nate if she doesn't give the stuff he and Tessa's dad had been working on.**

 **The rest of the characters storylines aren't very important yet, but they might be later on. Btw if there is something you don't understand I will try to explain but it's kind of hard since it's got a lot of mystery and a lot of things will only make sense in the future and can't be revealed yet.  
**

 **Again sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter V - School

Everyone was already eating their breakfast when Will entered the dinning room, his hair was messy but Jem knew he had spent 15 minutes to make it look like that way, he was wearing a crumpled blue sweater and jeans.

" Finally Will. " complained Charlotte " I've been calling you for ages, and don't you have any clean clothes everyone can see you picked that sweater from the floor and didn't I told you to clean up your room ? "

" Geez Chalotte it's still morning and you are already lecturing me ? Can't you wait till later ? Or never ? " Will said as he took the seat next to Jem " Didn't you said everyone was already here ? I am not seeing Henry or did he finally managed to make an invisibility cloak ? "

Charlotte gave him a death glare and Jem rolled his eyes "Henry doesn't need to go to school. " he said.

" I think that's debatable. I have seen 7 years old kids with better handwritting than Henry, besides most kids know how not to set things on fire, I wouldn't be wearing this crumpled sweater if Henry had not set my favourite one on fire. "

Jem looked at Charlotte, she had that cold look that made your blood run cold " William, Henry has a master's degree in engeeniring he was the best of his class while you can barely score more than a D in chemistry, not to mention your C in history."

Will stopped eating his eggs and looked at Charlotte, he didn't show it but Jem knew he was slightly scared of her " That's cause the teacher hates me. "

Gabriel Lightwood was about to say something but suddenly Henry appears through the door he looked cheerful as usually not noticing that his sleeve had caught fire.

" Henry ! " Charlotte screamed.

" I am sorry honey didn't notice the time. " Henry said walking towards the table not noticing everyone's astonished looks except Will he looked perfectly calm as he went back to his eggs, he acted as if this was normal and true it wasn't uncommon for Henry to set things on fire but usually it wasn't himself and when it was he noticed it.

" Henry, your arm is on fire. " Will stated calmly as if he was just comenting on the news.

Henry looked down and panicked trying to put down the fire with his other arm, Will stood up grabbed Jessamine's galss of water and threw it's content at Henry's arm, gladly the flames weren't to big and the fire died.

Henry looked at his now black sleeve with a smile.

" It works. " he said happily " My fire prove sleeve works. "

Charlotte rolled her eyes " Henry sit down and eat your food we will talk about this later. "

Henry immediately obeyed and sat down.

" Did you really had to use my water Will ?" complained Jessamine.

" I wasn't sure if my orange juice would work. " Will shrugged " You and Tatiana are the only ones who drink water for breakfast. "

" It's healthy and good for your skin. " Jessamine stated.

" Then you should drink more, I can see the pimple on your cheek even with all the make up you are wearing."

Jem could see the anger in Jessamine's eyes " Have you looked in the mirror lately ? You are the one who should be wearing make up your face has more black spots than a cheetah. "

" Oh really Jessie ? A cheetah ? If I am a cheetah then you're a monkey with all that facial hair and lack of inteligence. " Will remarked.

" Will you ever grow up ? "

" I already have, I am taller than you. " Will said sarcastically.

" Jessamine. Will. Stop it. " Charlotte screamed " I wont have you two fighting this early. "

" Whatever. " Jessamine said as she stood up. " I tired of this house of horrors I am going to school. Don't want to be late for history.

" I am going too. " Tatiana Lightwood said.

Jessamine and Tatiana left the dinning room, the rest just ate in silence until a minute later Gabriel and Gideon stood up too, Thomas and Cyril went after them leaving only Charlotte, Henry, Sohpie, Jem and Will.

" Will. " said Charlotte " You are gonna be late. "

" I thought you said breakfast was the most important meal of the day, I'm just enjoying mine. "

" Jem. " Sophie said ignoring Will " We should be going too, you know how Starkweather is. "

" I am waiting for Will, but you can go Soph. "

"I'm a big a boy Jem. " Will said while chewing his eggs " I can go to school alone. "

Jem ignored him, he knew Will was joking, it was sort of a tradition for them to go to school together besides they still had five minutes and walking to school took only three.

" Come on Will. " complained Sophie " It's first day I don't want to be late. "

" Then go. "

" And if you don't eat that faster I am going alone. "

Will looked at her challengingly and was about to say something until Jem intervened " Will, Starkweather already hates you, and you have nearly finished that, so just grab your things and lets go. "

Will reluctantly stood up and left with Jem and Sophie already complaining about his unfinished breakfast, this is going to be a long walk, Jem thought.

* * *

Tessa was dying. There was no better word to describe it, first there was the fact that she hadn't slept last night, even after she read the letter over and over again and went back to her room she couldn't sleep and now she was sitting in history class and the best part was Jessamine Lovelace sitting in front of her.

" So Tessa, has anyone ever told you that if you don't plan on sleeping then you should at least wear make up to cover the dark circles under your eyes ? Seriously I'ts like someone punched you in the face. "

" Can you mind your own business, Jessamine ? "

" Someone is grumpy today. "

Tessa was about to retort and send Jessamine to a very unpleasant place when she heard Will, Jem and Sophie.

" I told you we would be early, but Miss 'I can't be late for a stupid class' and the always heroic James Carstairs never listen to me, do they ? " complained Will.

Sophie rolled her eyes and was about to answer until she saw Mr. Starkweather standing behind them.

" It pains me to hear you find my classes stupid Mr Herondale, perhaps you'd like to discuss that with our beloved headmaster Wayland ? And for a matter of fact you and your friends are one minute late. "

Will just gave Mr. Starkweather his famous daredevil smile" If I am a minute late so are you Mr. Starkweather. I always thought teachers should set an example me and my friends were merely following yours when we arrived _one_ minute late. " Will made emphasis on one.

" Actually Mr Starkweather, me and Jem are sorry to be late, Will doesn't really speak for the both of us. " Sophie said and Jem just nodded.

" I don't really care Miss Collins. " Starkweather said his eyes never leaving Will's " Now go sit, and don't forget Mr Herondale, headmaster's office after calss. "

Sophie went to sit in the desk behind Tessa, Jem sat next to Sophie, Will was on his way to the desk next to Tessa but as he sat he said:

" Does that mean I can skip french class ? To be honest I find Miss Belcourt rather creepy. "

Only some very stupid or very brave people in class laughed, true enough Miss Belcourt was creepy but Mr. Starkweather seemed to enjoy punishing students and only Will was dumb enough to challenge him like that.

" Shut up Mr Herondale, unless you want a suspension in your first day and I am sure your father would be delighted to know about your behavior in my class, don't you agree ? "

With that Will shut up, Tessa never really understood his relationship with his father, sometimes Will did all he could to challenge him, other times he just avoided to talk to him or about him.

The rest of the class was so boring Tessa fell asleep, she was pretty sure that she only closed her eyes for one second at some point, but Sophie woke her up with her pen and Mr. Strakweather gave her an odd look.

" I am sorry to interrupt your little nap with my class, Miss Gray. If you feel like sleeping do the rest of the class a favor and go home." Mr Starkweather said in the cold, scary voice he always used on students "I will let this pass because it's the first day and I know you are a good student but if this event ever repeats itself I will not be this kind Miss Gray. "

" I'm sorry. Won't happen again. "

" Pst, Tess. " Will called from her right " You ok ? "

" You already in trouble Mr. Herondale so shut up or I will personally call your father and make sure you are suspended. "

Tessa whispered 'yes' knowing Will wouldn't stop until she answered, honestly he wouldn't stop until she told him the truth but maybe this way he would shut up for now, he was already in enough trouble and It was just the first class of the day.

" What's wrong with you Tessa ? " Sophie asked as they left the classroom.

" Nothing, I just didn't slept well last night. " Tessa wasn't a good liar she knew.

" Fine if you don't want to tell me I don't mind. Just tell how can Will be that stupid ? I think he nearly got us suspended today. " this was why she loved Sophie she didn't push, she just changed subject.

" He is not that bad. He is just too reckless." Jem had answered, Will wasn't there, he must have gone to meet with the headmaster.

Jem and Sophie started talking about something but Tessa wasn't really listening though, she couldn't stop thinking about Nate, he had the right to know but that guy Mortmain had a point. Tessa knew Nate, if he figured it out he would hate aunt Harriet he might even be mad at Tessa but if she didn't tell him and he found out she knew he might hate her even more, still there was no way for him to know unless Mortmain told him, sure he saw her inside the office but he was so drunk he probably wouldn't even remember. Maybe if she kept quite and just acted like she didn't know everything things could remain like they were before, they could be a family but if Axel Mortmain told Nate the truth then her family would be broken however if Nate didn't know that Tessa knew perhaps he wouldn't blame her, she could be there for him and she also could be there for aunt Harriet she could act as the neutral part in all that mess. Tessa wasn't going to tell anything to Nate but she had to comfront aunt Harriet, she needed to know more regardless of the consequences.

It was the best plan she got so far.

Tessa just wished things could go back to the way they were before, when Nate was her brother and not her cousin, when Will and Jem were just friends and not love interests, things were just simpler then.

 **AN: Henry's sleeve on fire was from the book but I was out of ideas and this fanfiction, not eerything is original.**


	6. A Dead Man

**AN: again if there is someone reading this story and doesn't understand anything ask me in the comments and I will explain but don't worry this is supposed to be confusing.**

 **Wayland and other caharacters are going to be really OC (speacially Wayland ).  
**

Chapter VI - A Dead Man

Gabriel Lightwood was never the best at spanish, sometimes he thought he should have chosen french but his brother told him otherwise and Gabriel had loved the idea of not having to endure Will Herondale even if just for an hour but as it turns out spanish wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, to be honest he wasn't really good at languages in general but spanish was worst than the rest.

When he was a kid his father made him learn latin. Gabriel had hated it but it wasn't as bad as spanish. Unfortunately latin wasn't as useful as spanish was in his life. The reason why Benedict Lightwood had wanted his sons to learn a dead language was still a mystery to Gabriel but then again his father never made much sense, after all he made his three children live in the Institute while he had a perfectly good house in New York, Gabriel knew it most likely was because his father didn't want him or his siblings to see the prostitutes he brought home. It was no secret that ever since his mother's death his father had became a drunk whoremonger who spent more time with strippers and whores than with his own children.

Gabriel decided it was best not to think about that, he decided to focus on something else instead, this summer after that stupid week in Madrid in which his father hadn't stopped complaining about how awful his spanish was and comparing it to his brother's perfect one. However after Spain they went to Wales, Gabriel hadn't had many expectations about that either especially because his father was going to meet with Edmund Herondale, at first he thought it was going to be hell on earth, even though Will wasn't there (thank god ). Spending a weekend with the Herondales seemed like torture regardless of Will's absence, or that was what he thought until he met Cecily. She looked like a feminine fifteen years old version of her brother and even though he would never admit it to Will she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

At first Gabriel came up with the idea of seducing the girl and then dump her like Will had done with Tatiana, it was the perfect revenge but Cecily didn't fell for his charm, she was fierce, stubborn, clever and she used the same dark humor Will did, yet Gabriel didn't feel the need to strangle her every time she opened her mouth .

And although he only knew Cecily for two days he had created a connection with her, he knew it wasn't love they didn't know each other that well, Gabriel wasn't one of those idiots who fell for the first cute girl they saw he just liked to talk to her, Cecily was a good friend and an interesting person and so he felt the need to see her again but he knew he wouldn't, Lightwoods and Herondales didn't seem to mix, he and Will hated each other and for what he had seen Edmund Herondale hated Gabriel's father nearly as much, even Tatiana had hated Cecily, his sister said she was rude and just as much of a bitch as her brother was an asshole and that's when the two of them started fighting until Gideon stopped them.

Gabriel didn't even know why he defended his enemy's sister but he couldn't help it, Cecily understood him, she knew what it was like to never be noticed by your parents, to be in the shadow of an older sibling. Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about those piercing blue eyes, even this morning when he looked at Will he had thought of her, which had been disturbing.

* * *

This was hardly the first time Will went to the headmaster's office, there was that time he had glued Gabriel Lightwood to the chair or when he had filled the headmaster's office with feathers or the time he had released a wild goose in Mr. Starkweathers classroom ( probably one of the reasons why the guy hated him.).

Talking back to teachers wasn't anything knew in Will's book, he had done it a thousand times before and that was the reason why the headmaster wasn't surprised to see him here in the first day of school.

Josiah Wayland was big guy, with broad shoulders, big hands and big chest, he had a thick blonde beard and light blues eyes that weren't very scary, not as much as they intended to be anyway.

" Hello Joshie. " Will mocked, hoping to get at the very least an annoyed look from the man but Josiah didn't even looked up from the papers on his desk.

Will smirked _. He is ignoring me on purpose_.

"You should have more respect for your elders William. " Mr. Wayland said, his gaze still glued to the papers is his desk but Will could detect a small hint of amusement in his voice. Josiah might pretend to be annoyed but Will knew the man enjoyed his sense of humor, not as much as Magnus did but still enough to make the headmaster one of the few adults Will didn't hate.

" I will show you respect when you show me you deserve it. "

Josiah Wayland looked up and smirked. To be honest Will kind of respected Wayland, not that he was going to admit it anytime soon.

" You are bold, too bold for your own good. You need to learn to respect your superiors whether they deserve it or not, sometimes you have to obey people you don't like otherwise you'll end up with unecessary problems and also you have to learn not to judge people too quickly. Young men like you tend to be defiant for little to no reason. Mr. Starkweather might be harsh but he is a good teacher and a good person. "

" I've heard all that before, if you are going to keep repeating yourself you could just record our conversations and make me listen to it when I misbehave, it would spare both of us time."

Will wasn't in a mood for another lecture he had heard plenty of them before and he hadn't slept much last night or the previous one really. He knew his father was probably right, he was being paranoid but he read about the girl who killed herself, Melissa Anderson, in the newspapers and people who knew her didn't think she would have a reason to kill herself but Jem was right, sometimes people kept secrets, even from the ones they cared about. His father was right, Will was just being paranoid.

" William are you even listening ? " Wayland said in a calm, cool voice yet Will could sense the irritation behind his words. Honestly he didn't meant to ignore the guy but his thoughts just took him somewhere else, it's not like he could help it.

He gave Wayland his trademark smirk " Sorry, got distracted, you have a nice beard though."

Wayland sighed.

" Mr. Starkweather, says you were late, you talked in his class and you were disrespectful. "

 _Of course he did_ , Will thought to himself, _the guy hates me._ However Will wasn't in the mood for this, true he shouldn't have annoyed Starkweather that much but it wasn't his fault the guy decided to pick up on him in a bad day.

" That's totally unfair. " Will raised his voice a little bit more than necessary " I arrived before him and I was only asking my friend if she was ok. Is that so wrong ? I am sorry for talking back to Mr. Starkweather but I am not in a good day. "

" I understand William but I do not have time for this. " he sighed again" You get detention after class. This time Mr. Strakweather might have overreacted in asking for your suspension… "

"Might ? " Will exclaimed, but the headmaster ignored him.

" However if you keep the behavior you've had in the last five years you will be expelled, if it wasn't for your father and your importance to the basketball team I am afraid you would have been gone a long time ago. I like you William but this is your final warning, I know the situations in which you came here weren't the best… "

Will snorted, _that's a big understatement_ , he thought.

Wayland ignored him again "... but if you are expelled you would have to leave the Institute and you wouldn't see James or Theresa again, do you understand ? "

Will did, he really did. Sometimes he pushed to far, he knew that but he couldn't help it. Teachers could annoy him, they acted as if they knew everything about everything, as if they were better than him and because of that Will had to obey them, he couldn't do that, that was not who he was. Still he would try, he couldn't leave Tessa and Jem, he wouldn't admit it to them or anyone else for that matter but he couldn't live without them.

" I understand, can I go now ? "

" Yes " Wayland just looked back at the papers in his desk and Will wondered if he was really looking at them or just pretending to be busy.

As he left the room his phone vibrated, _someones got a good timing_ , he thought.

It was a blocked ID, a picture, it was most likely some amateur prank from Lightworm, still he decided to check, it might be a good laugh but what saw wasn't funny at all.

His mind was filled with dread as he looked at the picture and his phone fell to the floor but it didn't matter the picture was recorded in his brain, and no matter how hard he tried it didn't look like it was going to leave.

A man, more like a teenager was lying face down in a dark alley, his back was stained with dark red and a pool of blood formed around the corpse. The worst part was that Will could recognize him. It was Thomas.

Will couldn't breath, no matter how hard he tried his lungs just didn't seem to be able to take in the air. And then the sense of _dejá vu_ hit him. Will had seen the image before. The position the body had been lying on was all too familiar. Only instead of brown hair it had been blue and instead of the dirty floor of an alley it had been the polished marble of his mansion back in Wales.

Will just ran, his hands shaking he had to see for himself, he grabbed the phone, people couldn't see this picture, it had to be a prank, someone had seen the police file, Gabriel's father was teacher he might be allowed access to it if he asked for, Will wasn't really sure how that worked, Wayland knew but his father had allowed that, as far as Will was told no one else had information about the incident but someone must have found out, this was just a prank, Thomas wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead, not because of Will. He couldn't take that. No one else should die because of him.


End file.
